The Life and Times of Ludwig
by artdorkee
Summary: Ludwig comes to live with Gilbert. Ludwig soon falls for Feliciano but Gilbert loves Ludwig. Who will Ludwig and what drama will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

The summer was hot and merciless that summer, when everything changed. It all seemed like an average day when everything I knew changed. I grew up in a big house with many butlers attending to all my whims. But one day my entire life flashed away in a single blink. My mother and father had been arguing more and more at a steady pace. Each fight louder harsher and more and more objects were thrown with each insult. I watched my parents screaming at each other from behind my room's door. I clutched my stuffed animal close to me whispering silent prayers to whoever was listening to me. But my father had heard me; he glared down at me his blood shot eyes like nothing I had seen before. He had seemed like such a jovial man always letting me sit on his knee and telling stories of fantastical places where he had traveled. But I could tell he wasn't here for a story. He screamed at me spit landing on my cheek

"WHY ARE YOU LISTENING ON US LUDWIG SO YOU CAN TELL YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS WHAT MOMMY AND DADDY ARE DOING!?!?" I was too shocked by the force and the anger in his words. I shook my head no my throat tightening, hot tears threatening to spill over. He merely slapped me and grabbed a briefcase on the table. "I HOPE YOU BOTH ROT IN HELL" slamming the door shut. I sat there stunned hurt and unable to speak. I was too mortified too hurt too disturbed to do anything. My mother shuffled over tears spilling over her eyes

"I'm so sorry Ludwig I'm so sorry." She whispered. That day mother and I just sat there crying our hearts out unable to comprehend what had just happened. I was eight then. But now I, Ludwig Von Strauss was sixteen years old. Mother and I had moved from place to place unable to decide where to settle down. My mother finally chose my big brother's home in America. I did not know much about him, he had left with his grandmother since father believed he was too troublesome. But I didn't think that's why they abandoned him. Gilbert was a rebel. He hated orders and loved to fool around with different girls. But in the end he really did care about his family, his friends, and his grades. He just didn't show it all the time. But no matter what Gilbert did Father still did not want him "soiling" the Von Strauss name. So in a few days his bags were packed and he was shipped away to an Uncle Alfred I believe. Here I am standing with my suitcases in front of Gilbert's home. Supposedly he had become a successful lawyer working at a law firm in Los Angeles, but he hadn't married oddly enough yet was constantly chased by women everywhere. What I didn't know was that today was going to be one of the most memorable days of my life.

I stood in front of my brother's home staring back at the gold lion doorbell ornately decorated with all sorts of jewels. Rich?" I asked myself wondering how wealthy this man was. The house itself was magnificent and looked as if it came out of a picture book for castles. Spurting fountains and gorgeous roses were grown around the entrance in a large circle formation. It was a scorching day the sun blasting in my eyes. I blinked ringing the door bell again. What was taking the guy so long. But I felt a little guilty for thinking that since in a few seconds Gilbert would have to house me for the next three months. I glared at the door too impatient to stand the scorching sun, the door creaked opened suddenly obviously the owner of the house was busy.

"Hello?" I called stepping into the vast palace. I felt every step I took I would suddenly break something. The house spoke back silence. "Hello??" I called louder stepping onto the main suitcase. I swallowed my heart when I heard a loud scream.

"YES!" the voice called. My eyes grew large. I should not be here. Suddenly an elder man appeared from nowhere.

"Hello dear sir, I take it you are Sir Ludwig." I nodded taken back by his stealth. The butler grinned, his bristle mustache curling. "Right this way sir!" Another scream echoed through the mansion, but the butler said nothing as if screaming in a house was perfectly fine. "If you don't mind me asking who is letting out that horrible scream." The butler stopped in his tracks. Crap Ludwig thought. The butler slowly turned around still smiling. "The young master has recently been taking to some.."guests"." he smiled using air quotes. "Oh…" I blushed surprised by his boldness. I had thought Gilbert didn't want a gal. I guess not.

"Your room is this way sir." he pointed at a vast door. I gave a thank you and gulped. I opened the door to find two sweaty people on each other. One was a male and the other was a…male?..."Wait .. WHAT!?!" I yelled loudly covering my mouth. A white haired man stared back at me and his confused face turned into a smile. "LUDWIG, I'm glad you're here. I dropped my suitcase taking two steps back "G-G-Gilbert?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there mouth dangling open like a fool. My brother merely stood up as if seeing your brother in bed with another man was an ordinary thing. The other man who was an owner of ravishingly good looks lit a cigarette staring at the chandelier above him. Gilbert grinned pointing to the blonde man on his bed,

" Darling little brother this is my lovely partner,Francis." Francis merely nodded taking another drawl from his cigarette. At this time, I was still in full panic mode.

"DOES MOTHER KNOW YOUR GAY HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING THIS SECRET FROM US!?!?" I burst out unable to contain the emotions churning inside of him. Gilbert's smile turned sour as he grabbed my wrist.

"You will say nothing of this matter to our mother, our father, or anyone for that matter. Got it?" he hissed his voice silky and dangerous. I merely shut my eyes wishing he wasn't there. Francis stood up leaving the bed and picking up stray clothes from the floor.

"It seems you have a guest to deal with Gilbert I will contact you later on." he smiled swinging his shirt over his shoulder. The sound of Francis' footsteps thumping down the stairs only made the terrible feeling in my stomach worse. My brother glared at me pinning me against the wall. I began yelling until his lips went and shut mine up. I struggled trying to get myself away, but his kiss softened and so did my actions. Gilbert moved in rubbing his groin on my leg. "What is happening, why am I enjoying this." I asked myself trying to push my mind back into reality. Gilbert removed his lips grinning like an idiot.

"It seems like I will have fun with you little one." he ruffled my hair making it loose its tidiness. I merely blushed and mumbled "bastard" under my breath. Gilbert threw his head back in laughter." Little one, you cannot resist me, now drop your suitcase, you are sleeping here tonight." My eyes narrowed. How could such a selfish, incompetent, arrogant man seduce me like that. I had always thought I had taken to men. But that kiss made me more aroused then any porn magazine I had ever seen. Gilbert took a swig of the beer atop the desk next to him.

" You shall also cook dinner for me tonight, Zachary's cooking is horrid according to my taste buds." I nodded trying to believe that this was a dream and everything would just go back to normal. Gilbert threw me an outfit which I could not comprehend. " Go try this on, I expect dinner in an hour. I rushed to the bathroom locking the door behind me. What have I done. I kissed a man and if I thought that was bad, I would stay with him for the next three months. What could happen in those three months. I took a deep breath taking a good look at what Gilbert had expected me to wear. It looked like a butler's uniform.

"I guess that's what I am now." I murmured under my breath. I removed my shirt staring at the scars all over. Ever since Dad had left Mom had started to drink. Not a nice glass wine, more of a six pack of beer every night. Whenever I came home and was caught in the middle of her fits she would hit me. I shivered remembering her last words "Ludwig I don't want to hurt you anymore please leave" I slipped on the outfit following Zachary to the kitchen. "The master expects an appetizer, a main course and a dessert. Good luck son."


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the huge brass kitchen. Every kitchen utensil I could imagine was hanging on the shiny racks hanging above my head. Around the counter was a giant stainless steel fridge. No pictures nor magnets clung onto the fridge. I observed this wondering if my big brother was truly alone using temporary partners to fill in the void. I opened the giant fridge to discover an amazing assortment of foods. Like a kid in a candy shop I reached in the cupboards looking for pasta.

I begin to simmer the pasta staring at the wine bottles in the cooler across the counter. Nostalgia began to settle in. Mother knew the best techniques to make delicious pasta. I remembered how all my friends would come over asking for her special spaghetti bolognese. I remembered there big smiles their faces smeared with pasta sauce. The tea kettle's whistle brought me back to my senses. I poured the fettuccine sauce carefully letting the sauce reach to every corner of the pasta. I placed fat pink glowing shrimp to the dish. I smiled to myself a feeling of satisfaction

I carried the pasta to Gilbert on a silver tray. Sitting in his large throne like chair, he had a smug grin plastered on his face. I placed the plate in front of him quickly retreating back into the kitchen. Nonetheless he stopped me in my tracks.

"Come over here, I want the premier chef to feed me." he giggled very pleased in himself. I robotically walked back to his side. He opened his mouth pointing in seductivly as if I was going to stick something else in there. I stuck a forkful of pasta into his mouth. Entertained by his expression, his mouth slowly pulled into a smile.

"This is delicious, child!" he beamed. I smiled pleased by how much he enjoyed my food. I sat in the chair next to him placing my hand under his chin. Maybe he wasn't so bad. A tear dripped unexpectedly catching both of us off guard. I ran up the stairs to take a shower. The hot water was refreshing for such a stressful day. The water clung on my hair as I stepped out. Unbeknownst to me Gilbert was sitting on a sofa two paces from me."Why were you shedding tears little one?" I shook my head biting my lip. I would not let this man see me so weak so defenseless. Gilbert pulled me into a hug causing tears to form in my eyes. Why did I have to leave my friends, my mother?

Why did I have to leave home for this foreign place, this foreign man. Gilbert stroked my hair softly murmuring softly. I really hated how this man could down my strongest and thickest walls. Gilbert left the room." Hurry and sleep child, we have a busy day ahead of us."

I quickly changed into a tank top and boxers. By now Gilbert was already sleeping his white hair splashed against his face. I watched his feathery lips part, as I slipped into bed. I smiled giving a kiss on his cheek. It'll all be fine I thought before dozing off into a delicious sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A: N/ Hello darlings this artdorkee. I do hope you all enjoying my fan fiction. Feel free to give constructive criticism. The thing about Ludwig's "mood swing" is he's just a little oc? Sorry but still try to imagine your mother who has been hurting you physically came up to you one day and said you're going to America. Ludwig was from France and suddenly you have to leave all your friends your hometown and everything you love to go to some random brother you haven't met in many years. I don't know maybe I put Ludwig a little bit like myself. Sorry darlings on with the story

I awoke to find a missing Gilbert. He walked in straightening his tie while rabies like cloud of toothpaste bubbled around his mouth. "Get up cherie. We have a big day." I sighed walking to the bathroom to begin my first day at work. A quick shower, followed by a quick breakfast and we were out the door.

Gilbert drove a sleek sports car that would definitely have scored some points with the ladies. Not that he was interested in them. The car door swiveled above me. A voice came out of nowhere causing me to swear loudly. "Relax child it's the car." Gilbert pouted climbing into the black contraption. "Turn left." said the GPS system as we drove toward Gilbert's company building. The Von Strauss skyscraper loomed above the city stating its monarchy among the businesses of Los Angeles.

Tall blonde women in high heels rampaged through the street obviously attracted to something in the Von Strauss building. Gilbert whistled grinning to himself. "We are in for a long day little one." He parked swiftly and gracefully in a VIP loft stepping out looking like a celebrity. Dozens of women came flocking as quick as lightning but not as fast the body guards that stood in front of Gilbert as thick as concrete. "W-What's going on?" I asked following him into the building. "Hold this Priscilla." Gilbert said as he swung his suitcase onto an unfortunate cubicle girl's hands. He merely ignored me fast walking in the busy lobby room. People everywhere seemed to part like seas when he walked through the vicinity. Hello sirs greeted him everywhere while I was still stricken by his popularity. What was going on?

Gilbert suddenly pulled me into a dark dank broom closet. What was he going to do this time? "Little one today my partners Antonio, Francis and I are releasing a new fashion store we call the Tempo. For our opening day we will have some of Los Angeles' top name designers and celebrities come and evaluate our store. You shall be courteous, silent, stoic, and if anyone asks who you are you say Ludwig Von Strauss and that's all you're going to say. Got it?" I nodded gulping as he kissed me roughly on the mouth. He smiled widely and left me in the broom closet shaking my head profusely.

Gilbert's office looked as if it came straight from the future. The design was eclectic and chic. Glossy seats and a thin glass table sat near a bird's eye view of the entire city. "Welcome to Los Angeles cherie from today on you will assist me everyday throughout my work. First job is to fetch me a coffee from that store over there." He pointed putting a ten dollar bill on my palm. "Don't fail me." I gulped walking down stairs out the building.

It truly was a concrete jungle. Skyscrapers were on every corner on the street. Taxis and cars jamming the streets like a pounding of mochi. I could not believe I had gone from the semi-rural home of France all the way to the urban streets of Los Angeles. By the time I was across the street my shirt was completely soaked. I unbuttoned my shirt unable to stand the sweltering heat. An attractive girl beside me winked suggestively. I, Ludwig Von Strauss suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be into women. But my mind drifted back to the kiss. I had memories of being with women. But being with them was absolutely nothing compared to the feeling I had with Gilbert even it was a simple kiss. I decided to ignore her feeling her glare me while I pretended to look away. The Starbucks was a warzone, screams of VANILLA FRENCH LATTE WITH AN EXTRA SHOT OF SOY or whatever blasphemy was being shot into the air.

Cubicle worker girls stood in line reciting there bosses order's hoping they wouldn't get fired for a missing extra shot of whatever. I ordered quickly and grew irritated when the man mistook my name for Mud Dick. The pimply waiter screaming Mud Dick into the air was not pleasant more so when I said over here. A mousy looking cubicle girl sniggered as I swore under my breath. I was just getting coffee and see what trouble I was already in. After returning to my brother's office with Mud Dick elegantly scrawled on the cup, I handed the cup of blood sweat and tears to the man. He laughed aloud patting my head. "Cherie, you shall help hand out the bags of free samples to the women at Tempo the job will start in half an hour so get ready for a pretty wild afternoon."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hello dearies. Here's another chapter of my series. Ludwig meets a lovely woman suitor. Yes in every sense she is cannon but don't worry the story wont disappoint Tata lovelies.

I sighed at the thought of another strenuous activity, but it would all be over. I stood obediently next to a pole in the supposedly new rage called Tempo. The fashion was loud,unique, creative something we rather lacked in Europe. I held my breath with the knowledge that a few hundred women would come raiding in to this store ripping each other hair out. A huge red satin ribbon tied across the two front doors gleamed sadly as if it knew it was going to be cut by a huge pair of scissors. Gilbert whispered me a few words of luck before standing in front of the doors a pair of golden scissors in his hand. Women were already screaming face pressed against each other all urging to enter. Gilbert merely smiled and cut the ribbon.

Calling it a stampede would be a complete understatement. It was worse than Mufasa being run down by all the cattle. I grabbed onto the pole bracing himself. I felt as if the ocean was rocking beneath me. Already, my foot had been roughly stepped on by high heeled stillettos. The bags of goodies that once were swinging casually on one arm were gone. I grumbled picking myself up,until a hand offered itself to him. The owner of the hand was a gorgeous young woman. Her long brunette hair caressed her thin pale face. Her big gray eyes were sincere and so was her cupid lip's smile. I sat on the shiny floor a little dazed by her beauty.

"Are you all right?" said the woman her expression a bemused smile. I sat up quickly blushing profusely. The stranger giggled giving me a card. She left me holding a card in my sweaty hand my mouth wide open standing in the middle of a crowd of women. By the time all the women had left, the clock ominously struck eight o' clock. I was by then covered in blood sweat and tears. Or more of lipstick ,dirt, and sweat. Several women had tried to ask me out including some old ladies who attempted to place there weathered lips on mine. I winced at the thought of the last pick up line I had received. "Your daddy must have been good at baking bread cuz those are some nice buns."

I heard chattering up stairs and decided to follow it. Turns out Gilbert and his business partners were having a blast the entire time I was washed over by the sea of desperate women. Gilbert was standing next to the man I had first seen with, and a young cute curly haired man. Bustles of celebrities were chatting away with them including the very popular movie director Alfred. He was known for his action packed movies that were always blockbuster hits. I leaned on the wall staring at the crowd. How wonderful it was to know even at adulthood popularity was so loved and sought after. I glanced at Gilbet my happiness going down a few notches. He could have slept with any of these man or maybe all of them. How could I trust him so much.

I spotted the beauty from before smiling to myself. I didn't need that man whore. I had much more fish to catch and Los Angeles was an ocean just waiting for me to fish in. Stepping out of my security box, I walked right up to the girl and talked to her as if she was a life time friend. Beatrice was very interested in photography and cooking. She was a lively woman full of tenderness in her actions. I had been interested to a few other people. Including a premier piano player by the name of Roderic, an ex military officer by the name of Arthur, and a world renowned chef by the name of Feliciano. They were all thoroughly entertaining.

But Feliciano interested me the most. He taught me different recipes that were simple and delicious. He held such a simple carefree lifestyle,it made me a little jealous. Gilbert walked over frowning. "What are you doing?"


	6. Chapter 6

I looked up to face an irritated albino man, his ruby eyes gleaming with irritation. I simply smiled back challenging his authority. "Ludwig I need to speak to you." He fake-smiled dragging my arm along, he was obviously not very happy with me. Pulling me into the urine-scented restroom, he pushed me lightly against the cold hospital like wall.

"Why were you talking to those people, you know nothing about the business world. You try to make friends with them, they find out your are nothing. They will treat you worse than a fly buzzing in their face." he declared. Something about his eyes spoke of frustration to me. But his eyes flickered just as quickly to a mask of cheerfulness. What had happened to him to make him so bitter he had to bottle everything up. Maybe this man wasn't as truly happy as his image was.

I nodded pretending to take his advice. Being bitter was not my specialty I was not like him. But maybe I was just being stubborn. Though Gilbert was kicked out he was thoroughly spoiled during the time he was around. Father loved to bring him gifts, but wasn't that all just a memory. A past that was already over and did not need reviewing . I was a little sick of his fancy lifestyle. How wherever he went he would receive many admirers even if he did not deserve him. Here, he could party his night away , while if I was still at home I would work away tiredly at the café for a meesly eight dollars in one hour. This sudden bitterness struck me like a hollow bell.

But I couldn't stand my big brother always winning and getting his way. He probably was bitter since they didn't kiss his feet or ass like he expected them too. I heaved a sigh and walked past him pushing the door to the impending crowd. "I'll be fine." I lied giving my last final smile. I could do fine in Los Angeles society, I could do better then him.

Beatrice and the others embraced me with open arms, they were not bad people. Roderic, I found out was proposed to a gorgeous model from Hungary. We chatted continuously about our lives, experiences, and jobs. It seemed that no one minded I was a waiter. They smiled as brightly as they had ever had. TAKE THAT ALBINO. Feliciano had even invited me to stay over at his house. I decided to tell Gilbert about it my little sleepover. His reaction was not the prettiest one. In fact it was quite horrific.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N this chapter islonger than the last because of the shortness of the last one. Sadiq is turkey he is quite smoking LOL well enjoy asian new year and valntines day darlings wish me luck with my bf

The look he gave me was similar to a snake shooting poison. But we all knew if he were to hit or slap me it would be the end to his social status. Even pimply cubicle girl would feel superior to a boss that hit other people. He slid his finger on his neck like a knife baring his sharp teeth looking wolfish. What was his problem? I smiled daringly waving his warning off. Feliciano smiled linking his arm into mine and taking me to the parking lot. Gilbert shook his head in disapproval. Feliciano merely asked, "Is it ok if Ludwig crashed a night." Gilbert laughed aloud nodding yes, but I could tell he was not happy with me at all.

Feliciano's car was a shiny red convertible with warm leathery seats. We chatted on the way to his home, rain beginning to pound the car window. The conversation began to slip away the car getting colder from the impending rain. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket ignoring the rumbles instead chatting away continuously to Feliciano.

The golden light ignited by Feliciano's lamp made his apartment look like a god given gift. I shook with delight at the sight of shelter from the freezing night. The moon gleamed like a sad mirror in the sky, and the stars twinkling with a soulful glow. The outside of Feliciano's apartment was adorned with buckets and topiaries of huge beautiful flowers glowing at you. The place looked like a little piece of heaven under the heavy atmosphere.

The brunette unlocked his door opening to his cozy apartment. Everything about it reminded me of home. The cozy sofa, the simple wood tables, the yellow lamps glowing like fairies above me. He served me a cup of cappuccino and flicked on the large plasma television. The TV began to blab but all I could hear was the sound of the rain. Every word out of Feliciano's mouth was a blur to me until they ended up in mine. His lips were warm and tasted of vanilla. I positioned myself more comfortably. I bit in more devouring the kiss like a starved animal. He was the first to let go. I guess my look of my disappointment shone through, because he giggled obviously amused. He pulled me onto the sofa grabbing a blanket to cover both of us. We talked about our personal thoughts and wishes.

How we wanted someday to open a little flower shop. How he wished people weren't so judgemental of each other. I think I might have fallen in love with him that night. I decided to truly soak in the image of him. His brown curly hair, his innocent eyes, his gently parted lips, the way the light seemed to make his face sparkle with true happiness. I couldn't help but smile myself. We snuggled under the blanket sipping on our cappuccinos until dawn itself fell on us.

I fell asleep with the last image of him sleeping. My dream were filled with the little brunette. We were at the zoo, feeding animals, at the beach playing in the sand. I had a feeling we were going to be together for a long time. And that truly made me happy. The way I felt with "Fe" felt completely different then I was with Gilbert

Gilbert ran sexy shivers down my spine, he was in control, but I felt different with Fe. It was like we were both on the same tempo. Gilbert..OH CRAP what would think or so when I go back, he would be so mad. Fear striked me like a hollow bell, all my belongings including my not very filled wallet, passport and suitcase were all in his possession. I guess all I could do now was go and apologize to the arrogant bastard. Feliciano was still sleeping soundly on the couch, the sight of him made me grin goofily.

I quietly tip toed to the front door grabbing my jacket and shoes in both hands. I left a sorry and see you later note with my number on the table. I waved a final goodbye to my infatuation. Even the flowers seemed to bow goodbye as I left the little sanctuary. Calling a taxi with the icy wind biting at my chapped skin was not incredibly enjoyable. But I felt light remorse for Gilbert, though he was kind of a bastard he gave me a bed to sleep in comforted me and I left him like a foolish teenager with no true experience. He really did deserve a sorry even though my pride swelled like a puffer fish at the atrocious idea.

Finally a dirty beaten taxi drove over with a smoking, yet also smoking hot driver. His name tag hung loosely on his worn out leather jacket. "Sadiq" welcomed me with the warmth of ice. His grumbled get in was barely audible and his smoking was starting to get to me. The dark clouds loomed over the sky threatinng to cry, the radio was playing old love songs. I gulped realizing I did not have my wallet. Sadiq gave me an annoyed luck. "I drove you fifteen miles kid where's the money." He glared. I shook my head apologizing profusely. He handed me a card with a phone number and address." Be at room number sixty eight you'll repay me that way." He whistled speeding away. What the hell had I just got myself in.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Valentines Day is so nice, its good to know in our material prejudice world love can still shine through.C:

I smacked my forehead mentally over and over and over outside Gilbert's door. His highness did not look at me with disrespect but with a forlorn sadness in his eyes. Gilbert looked at me straight in the eye a pout placed neatly on his face. I opened my mouth but he had already begun to speak for me.

"Do you like him?" he trembled lip quivering. For the first time since I could ever remember he looked defenseless his heart lay before me in an extremely fragile glass case. I smiled sadly. The look of absolute hurt on his face made me wince uncomfortably. Gilbert threw himself into my arm sobbing profusely. "I think I love you." he hiccupped his sobs growing heavier. Agh crap I thought. Breathing in his scent and I hated how he was so sad looking. How his white hair pressed damply against his forehead. How his red eyes glowed brightly against his pale skin. I pulled his face closer and kissed his forehead." I really think I like him." I whispered.

Gilbert shook his head stubbornly clinging onto me tighter. "I love you, I want you, I need you." I blinked as if I couldn't understand him. Gilbert pulled me into a kiss pushing the door open behind us. Maybe because it was late and I was tired that I let him take me. Maybe because I felt remorse for the guy. Or maybe it was because secretly deep inside I loved him too. But I would never know what really pulled me in that night. Gilbert dragged me into his bed scented candles and rose petals littered like a rain. Wait, wasn't it Valentine's Day? I noticed the empty box of heart chocolates on the dresser. What was he doing while I was gone. Was he eating these thinking about me? Though that was a selfish thought it could have been entirely true. Big brother pushed me to the bed leaving white hot kisses from my lips to my chest. I quickly removed my shirt and jeans. Gilbert layed on me listening to my heart beat soundly in my chest.

Ba-Bump Ba-Bump Ba-Bump. The rate of my heart went faster as he kissed my nipples flicking them with his tongue. I groaned feeling my member grow hard. He removed his boxers his full manly glory right next to my face. "Suck it." He whimpered his face a tortured embarrassment. I sniffed it delicately quickly taking it into my mouth pumping the base. "Y-Y-YES!." His groans growing louder and louder. I softly stroked his balls kissing his erect member. "Are you ready?" Gilbert whispered a lovely red blush painted on his face. I nodded getting into position. Gilbert's thrusts made everything in my mind shut off. All I could feel was in and out in and out. God did it feel good. I yelled in pleasure feeling a spurt of cum. Then everything was silent the only sound was our heavy breathing . I turned him around letting him stare at my member. "It's so big he whispered his eyes wide like a child's. He also began to suck on it. This was a feeling uncomprehendable to whatever I had before. Pure euphoria flushed through me.

I looked at Gilbert with tears in his eyes. He clung to me. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he kept repeating. I kissed him on the cheek and brought him to the bed where we both fell asleep Gilbert leaned against my beating heart. I woke up earlier than him, big brother looked so peaceful unlike the arrogant look placed on his face all the time. What had I done? I felt like a traitor, who did I really love Gilbert or Feliciano. They both gave me such different feelings. And what about that Sadiq guy. Holy crap I was supposed to meet him today. I facepalmed myself beginning to choose out clothes. I chose a pinstriped shirt and a pair of nice straight legged jeans. I quickly made a small breakfast of toast and eggs running out the door.

Calling a taxi at everyone's lunch hour was not an easy or pleasant task. By some sick twisted ironic fate, the taxi driver was once again Sadiq. He patted my back as I entered the car. "Good job kiddo I thought you would ditch." He grinned. Sadiq turns out surprisingly enough was a police officer until a freak accident killed his wife and kids. Everything had gone down hill from then. He had lost hope of life, soon he quit his job, because he couldn't stand seeing the bodies of dead people anymore. It was just way too much to take. Mortgage payments were due late and by the time he could find another job his house was taken away from him. For lunch we dined in a small Japanese café. A charming server by the name of Honda took our orders with such formality and grace, you would think your were the emperor.

Sadiq gulped down his hot tea in one shot. Honda swiftly came back with our orders with a bow and an ariagatou. Sadiq ate his food quickly and neatly like a chess player hammering at his opponent. It was a nice day. Birds chirping the sky fresh and new from the shower of rain last night. Everyone on the street looked happier, people walking there dogs. "Sadiq?" I asked wondering if he could help me out with my predicament. He nodded in acknowledgement. "I love two people in my life. And in every sense I betrayed both of them. I feel very different emotions with them both happy. But I know I can only keep one." Sadiq gave me a quizzical glance. "Why just keep one, when you can have both?" I stared at him as if he had suddenly declared he was actually a woman and her name was Phoebe. "Do what you can, your still young give both of those ladies some lovin." He winked. I cringed wondering what he would think if I told him I preferred guys. I payed Honda with cash watching his admirable grace nod in thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N NOTE this chapter has chick and dick banging so get ready for some freaking action

The spring air was brisk and bold, cold drafts of wind blowing up randomly sending some skirts up. I observed Sadiq drooling at some young women's skirts blowing up in the breeze. Wait... wasn't that Beatrice? I eyed the brunette carefully trying to properly determine if she was the charming girl I had met. She gasped when she recognized jumping on me and giving me an extremely tight hug. "Ludwig!" she gasped kissing me on the cheek. Sadiq grinned pervertedly giving me a thumbs up while a blushed a violent shade of magenta. Beatrice did look breathtakingly cute with her long curly hair blowing against her face. Sadiq, Beatrice, her friend Rosalyn and I settled down at a parfait restaurant. Rosalyn and Sadiq obviously shared sparks since they stared at each other constantly. Rosalyn was curvy, petite and probably misjudged as stupid blonde, even when she was evidently extremely intelligent. Sadiq himself was very handsome but more of a gruff kind of hot, definitely not a pretty boy.

"Strawberry parfait." Beatrice ordered looking up from her menu. But the waiter was too busy staring at her cleavage. I snapped him back to reality. The restaurant was extremely busy and he getting fired was not a priority of mine. The place was extremely pink, but wasn't that what girls liked? Pink walls, pink lights, pink tables, pink silverware, it was like a Pepto Bismol monster threw up on the place. Rosalyn and Sadiq's eyes were glued on each other. I caught Beatrice's gaze on me which caused her to look away embarrassed. I smiled wondering what she was embarrassed about. Our huge expensive ice cream parfaits arrived quickly after. My parfait's vanilla ice cream scoops were drenched generously in chocolate sauce which lied under layers of sprinkles; whip cream, pocky sticks, and chocolate chips. We all ate our ice cream in pleased harmony. The bill shocked me, how could some ice cream and sprinkles be so costly. I returned home to a very annoyed Gilbert. "Where were you?" he demanded obviously not in the mood for any bull. " I was out with some friends." I replied truthfully a little taken aback by his lack of trust in me. Gilbert pouted slightly but quickly shook of his irritability

"Can we got to the zoo together?" he asked flushing into a rose pink. I caught myself from asking but why since that might've hurt his already unstable feelings. Grabbing a coat from the hanger I followed him into the garage. The drive to the zoo was in comfortable silence the only sounds were the shifts of the gear stick. We bought our tickets and stared at the map. "We should go see the tigers." Gilbert suggested. Gilbert and I walked past the overpriced food vendors maunevering past the huge tourist families. To our disappointment all the tigers were doing nothing like the rampant pictures on the map cover, instead they were all sleeping in a tiny corner. Gilbert began to act childish, sticking his tongue out swearing at them in long drawls. Suddenly a tiger's ears perked up, it stood up and pawed its way up a tiny cliff to the fence separating it and Gilbert. The tiger glared lazily at my brother letting out a big roar, or was it a yawn. Big brother's expression was hilarious, he was obviously very disgusted by the tiger's breath since it consisted mainly of raw meat. Gilbert pouted deeply at me making me laugh so hard I couldn't breathe. I sat on the bench laughing until my gut had the urge to explode. I couldn't help but wipe my eyes as the tiger's eyes seemed to curve into a smile.

As we entered the alligator exhibit shivers began to run down my back. I hated anything huge, with big teeth, and could eat you right up. The alligators beady eyes stared at me as it entered the water. I began to cling onto Gilbert who seemed fascinated by the damned creature. A zookeeper stood an the dock throwing pieces of meat at the giant maneater. I winced as the alligator jumped into the air catching the meat with a perfect splash into the water. What if that was me? Suddenly an alligator appeared before me. I screamed like a little girl running away arms flailing behind me. Gilbert covered his mouth trying to sustain his laughter as he removed the mask. By the time I realized what happened, I was blubbering away to a churro vendor. Unsuprisingly, he looked at me like I was speaking Cantonese.

After our little shenanigan, we decided to look at the monkeys. The monkeys were put into either huge glass domes, or fenced facilities. Gilbert and I watched the monkeys jump from wall to wall looking like they could do this as a job. Which they kinda did, except they didn't get paid. We bought pieces of fruit from a vendor, and threw slivers of mangos and bananas at the chimpanzees. Gilbert laughed as he watched two monkeys fight over a small piece of mango. I didn't realize I was grinning so broadly until he grinned back. I ate a piece of the mango, kissing him intensly slipping the mango down his throat. His eyes grew wide but quickly shut as I silently slipped down my hands into his pants. "Let's take this else where." I whispered seductively.

Soon we were in a hotel room in a 69 pose giving each other blow jobs. I sat with my legs open. "I want to go in you." I growled trying to make my voice as sexy as possible. Gilbert blushed and nodded letting his butthole slide through my penis. We thrust together in and out until a jet of cum squirted out. But I was feeling horny today, so I spread the cum on my nipples and demanded him to drink it all up. Gilbert did as he was told flicking his tongue on my hard buds. I bended down and sucked his balls, Boy were they soft. Gilbert and I turned on the TV and watched straight, gay, and lesbian porn. We both jacked off letting each other suck all the cum off. My cellphone began to ring uncontrollably picking it up to a cheerful Beatrice. I covered the phone quickly, "Gilbert do you wanna bang Beatrice tonight?" Gilbert's eyes went wide. "I've wanted to screw that girl for a year now, invite her over." Gilbert and I both turned out to be bi. Sure we loved penis' but we could never imaging ourselves quitting pussy's and boobs. Beatrice came ten minutes later curiosity lingering in her eyes. " Beatrice?" I asked softly. She nodded eagerly blushing. Beatrice removed her clothes only leaving herself in some disturbingly sexy lingerie. Her boobs were large enough to beat a Maxim model's. Yet she still managed to look innocent and adorable. My brother was the first one to decide to pounce on her. He hungrily removed her bra and panties, leaving her and her womanhood completely uncensored to us. She giggled nervously, the slightest moving making her breasts jiggle hypnotically. I grabbed her breasts massaging them as Gilbert moved in for the bottom. He stuck his large cock into her pussy thrusting in at a steady pace. I sucked on her huge tits caressing them. It was a little known fact that I loved breasts. I stuck my penis into the middle of her breasts making her suck as Gilbert stuck his penis into her asshole. Her groans made the both of us thrust faster and harder. Until we all cummed.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear readers, In my last chapter I put some straight lemon and it was pretty intense please respond if you didn't like it and want me to change it I allso apologize for not writing my schedule has been pretty tight thank you and many smiles :D 


End file.
